Talk:Mesmer Elite Sunspear armor
Cheers to Apple from guru for the pics — Skuld 04:20, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Wow. This is like one of two-three sets of mesmer armor that doesn't SUCK. Hurray! — 130.58 (talk) 21:06, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Got one of my guildies to pose for the male mesmer lol (thanx Alex), only that weird thing at the component overview with the underwear showing thru the jacket couldn't be helped, no matter what pose he used :S Gaia Iberia 16:55, 16 November 2006 (CST) No problem, Gaia... Glad I could be of service to the mesmer community. ^^ Mesmer power! \m/-_- StormlordAlex 11:18, 17 November 2006 (CST) The graphical error: is it for female, male, or both? And does it still exist? *Is it just me or does the 15k Female Sunspear armor look almost exactly like the regular Sunspear armor?--[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 16:47, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::As I've noticed with most "elite" versions of armour, there are but small changes. Most notably on this one is the addition of the should pads, and the difference in colour of the skirt. 68.104.205.160 10:21, 27 March 2007 (CDT)Umph Do we know if the graphical error applies to both males and females, or just one?--Nexith 19:04, 11 March 2007 (CDT) A Real Shame Once I got my (female) mesmer to Elona I bought the cheap Sunspear armour as it is (in my opinion) the best of all the non-ascended sets. So now that I'm looking to upgrade her armour I thought I'd get this one, as after liking the other one so much it seemed only logical. To err on the safe side I only bought the torso to see how it looked and I'm glad I did, as the model for the skirt is awful. The cheap set billows nicely when you run and there doesn't appear to be any stretching of the textures or overly-noticeable clipping. This one, on the other hand, stretches really badly along the back where the white cloth is, and so makes the char look awkward (especially when viewed from the side). If they'd applied this skin to the model for the other version it would have worked, but currently I can't bring myself to use it. Unfortunately that means more agonising over what set to get :¬/ RossMM 13:40, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Despite your warning, I experimented with the 15k torso, because I wanted to see the difference for myself. Well, you were definitely right. The "regular" Sunspear skirt is longer and moves much more attractively when spellcasting, running, dancing, etc. The "Elite" skirt is basically glued to the legs; it hardly moves at all, and when it does it looks like it's all tangled up in your legs. What a waste...especially since the Elite set does look nicer overall... :( Arshay Duskbrow 22:52, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Update: I ended up using this anyway, since I'd already bought it. It IS really nice looking armor, if you can overlook the skirt (as I've trained myself to do :P). Arshay Duskbrow 06:29, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::Hehe. I used the Elite skirt I'd bought for at least a couple of weeks in the hope that I would get used to it, but unfortunately I just couldn't. So in the end I went for Elite Kurzick instead. RossMM 14:44, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Save ur cash buy normal sunspear and dye it black it looks awesome , the elite one sucksCardsharp 11:04, 16 July 2007 (CDT) :::I normally really appreciate the extra little bits of detail elite armours provide (well, OK, sometimes the non-elite and elite versions look nothing alike Kurzick, for example), but I actually prefer having the shoulders exposed and the non-wizard-like sleeves with the regular Sunspear set for female mesmers. Those were a bad idea in the design, in my opinion. Couple that with the above and elsewhere warnings about clipping/movement issues, I suppose I can be happy about passing over this set. 0650 29 July 2007 (EDT) Update again: After having used this set for this long, I really like it. You kinda forget about the movement after wearing it a long time, and I really think it looks great. Arshay Duskbrow 00:14, 10 April 2008 (UTC) update? I read how the female version can look pretty stiff due to clipping issues, but what about the male Mesmer clipping issues? Anybody have any input on that or a screenshot? I don't like most male Mesmer armor so this probably be used all the time, but I want to know what I'm getting before making the purchase. Also, what about the pants and shoes? Read they were updated but no updated screenshots accompany them so I'm not sure what those look like. Lying 12:22, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I just saw a male mesmer w/ this armor dyed black and it was AMAZING! Normally I hate people that dye their armor black because it kills all the detail, but it looks really good on this armor. I just need to find how to post the screenie I took of it :) The El33t 01:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC)